(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a muscle exerciser having a transmission mechanism for moving two opposite sliders transversely in leftward and rightward directions to shake hands, feet or other parts of a user and thus to strengthen the muscle of the user.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The modern human beings may have redundant fat stored in the body due to the busy working and abnormal diet. They cannot work hard to improve the fat constitution by exercise efficiently as the diet is not particularly restricted. Consequently, it is more difficult to eliminate the fat stored in their backsides of the arms and the legs by the outdoor exercise.
Many manufacturers have developed various fat-reducing machines or devices for the consumers to choose due to the increased demands of the human beings in the aspect of beauty consideration and the health protection. Among the devices, a shaking device can shake the legs to achieve the object of burning the fat and strengthening the muscle. However, the legs are shaken back and forth and leftward and rightward, which cannot meet the requirement of human factor engineering. So, the muscle may be hurt due to the incapability of accommodation.
Also, a typical exerciser for guiding the hands and legs to shake can simultaneously exercise the muscle of the hands and feet. However, the exerciser is large in size, expensive and thus not ideal because the exerciser is configured to make the user stand thereon.
Thus, the prior art shaking device is not ideal because it cannot easily strengthen the muscle in an efficient manner due to the structural design, or even it may hurt the muscle of the user due to the incapability of accommodation.